Jason Vorhees
by melindawhitlock
Summary: Cas and Dean brought back something from Purgatory that they didn't expect. Can they kill something that never stays dead?


**AN: I know it has been awhile since I uploaded anything. Sorry about that, writers block is an absolute bitch.**

 **I don't own anything but really wish I had Dean in my basement, tied up.**

DPOV

"Hurry the fuck up guys! I don't know what is behind up and I don't want to find out! I screamed as Cas and Benny.

I have no idea how long we have been in Purgatory but I'm not how much more of this I can take. This THING has been chasing us for what seems like forever. No matter how far I think we are ahead, this damn thing seems to be in front.

"Dean! Benny is no longer behind us!" Cas screams sounding winded. I look behind Cas and Benny is no longer in sight. I start walking back to see if I can find him when I hear Benny scream in pain.

I take off in the direction of the scream, only to get there in time to see what looks like a huge freak of nature with a machete take Benny's head off. The man the turns toward me with what looks like a potato sack on his head.

"Dean, the portal is right up ahead. We need to leave, NOW!" Cas screams at me. I look up the hill and see a glowing light shaped like a circle. I take one last look at the monster, but he is already gone.

I take off at a run towards the mountain and start climbing it as fast as I can. When we get halfway up is when I hear a twig break to my left. I look to see what it is, thinking that maybe Cas had fallen, only to see a machete coming at my face. I duck just in time to see the sparks fly from the metal of the blade hit a rock.

"Jason!" Cas calls. The monster turns his head towards Cas. While he was distracted, I kicked my leg out a tripped him. As he fell, Cas and I reached the gate. We both stood there for a brief second, looking at the only way home.

"Cas come on!" I shout and grab his arm. Just as we start to walk through the gate, Jason grabbed us, and we all fell through together.

As we went through the portal, we landed in the middle of nowhere. I stand and look around, Cas is still on the ground, Jason is nowhere to be found. I walk up to a tree and dust of the sign, all it says is, "Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake."

I grab Cas by the arm and we start running again. Everything is starting to look familiar and I start to realize where we are. Dad had an old hunting cabin here, that we used to hide out in when the cops were getting a little too close. We run into the cabin and see Sam there, drunk out of his mind, with sigils, runes and everything else on the walls.

He was laid out on the old plaid couch, passed out with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. His eyes start to flutter as he lifted his head up and finally sees us. He slowly sits up and crosses th room.

"Dean? Cas?" Sammy says. I give him a small nod and smile as I cross the room and give my little brother a hug.

"I hate to cut this family reunion short, but we have a huge problem." Cas says, looking out the window and then closing the curtains.

"What the hell was that thing?" I ask, grabbing a beer from the fried and drowning it.

"Not what, Dean, who." Cas says, sitting down on the couch. "That was Jason Vorhees. He drowned in that lake in the 1980's while the counselors where messing around and not paying attention. His mother, Pamela, went on a murder spree and was killed by a counselor. Somehow, Jason didn't really die and went on a rampage himself, killing campers and counselors, nothing could stop him. When he was "killed" he would go to hell and put on the racks. Nothing worked, and he always found his way out. I am not sure how he ended up in Purgatory, but he is back here now and free to kill again."

"Are you telling me that we just unleashed a demon that even hell can't contain?" I asked. For the first time in a very long time, I feel real fear. Cas just looks up at me and nods.

"Great job guys." Sam says while he opens his laptop and starts doing some research. I always wonder how he gets interne t out here.

"How do we kill it?" I ask Cas.

"That is the thing, no one knows how to kill him. Every time someone kills him, or so they think, he comes back stronger." Cas stands up and looks out the window again.

"Son of a bitch." I say, throwing my empty beer bottle against the wooden wall. "What do we do now?"

I am pacing the room when I hear Sam get off the phone with someone.

"Ok, so get this. I called Garth because I had no idea where to look or go with research. There is a spell we can do to kill him dead, but it is a hell of a spell." Sam tells us.

"What do we need?" I ask, rubbing my face.

"We have everything we need right here. Blood of an Angel that has rebelled, blood of a fallen righteous man, and blood of a human with demon blood in his veins. Throw all that into a bowl with the water that killed him. After we do all that, mix and throw it on him and finally, stab him with both and angel blade and demon knife." Sam reads off like it is a grocery list.

"Jesus Christ, no wonder no one has killed him. No one has ever had all the elements in one place." I looked at my brother and Cas. I don't know how this is going to end, but it is going to be a hell of a ride.

"One last thing, the angel blade and the knife have to be dipped in the mixture or else it will not work." Sam explains.

"Awesome." I say as I down a glass of bourbon. I look start looking for a bowl to put the components in. When I find one, we stand around the table, each of us cutting into our palms and bleeding over the container.

"How far is the lake from here?" I ask no one in particular. Before I can get an answer, I hear angel wings flap and Cas is gone and back again with a coffee mug of water. Cas pours the water into the blood-filled bowl and stands back as fire shoots from the bowl.

"Well, I guess dinner is ready." I said with a smirk. I investigated my brother and Cas' face, they didn't think it was so funny. With a shrug of my shoulder I dip Ruby's knife into the concoction and Cas does the same with the Angel Blade.

After we make sure we have everything, we head out the door for the fight of our lives.

We head out towards the lake and look around for Jason, he is nowhere in sight. Now, I have seen enough horror movies to know that splitting up is a bad idea, so we get bright idea to use bait, and guess who lost paper, rock, scissors… That's right, me.

So, here I am, standing at the entrance of Camp Crystal Lake just waiting.

"Jason! Come on out, you ugly son of a bitch. I know you are out there. I look to my left and Cas is hiding behind a tree, the Angel Blade at his sit ready. Sam to my right, behind the cabin with Ruby's knife.

I hear a twig snap in front of me and Jason walks out, staring at me with his head tilted to the side.

"You are one huge, fugly mother fucker, you know that? I bet your mother got called that all the time." I smirk at him. He starts walking towards me, the burlap sack that was on his head is now replaced by a beat-up hockey mask.

"Don't like people talking about mommy? Well, your momma so ugly, look at you! I bet when you were born, the doctor slapped you and her." I grinned. I instantly regretted it as he stalked up to me, grabbed me by the throat and lifted me eye level. Now, I am not a short guy, but this mother fucker was HUGE.

I grab the jar of blood and water from inside my jacket and smash it against his head. He drops me and stagers back, dropping his machete. I dive for the machete and I get back handed against a tree.

Sammie runs up behind Jason and sticks the knife into his back. Jason hit Sam and sent him flying. He hit his head on a branch and got knocked out. Cas appeared right is between Jason and I only to get grabbed by the throat and lifted up, dropping the blade.

As Cas tries to pry Jason's hands from around his neck, I crawl over to the blade and stab Jason in the stomach.

He drops Cas and Looks down at the weapon that is protruding from his torso. His eyes turn red and his skin begins to smoke. He lets out a demon yell and bursts into flames.

I look at Cas that and he is rubbing his neck, Sam starts stirring and lifts his head.

"Did we do it? Is he dead?" Sam questions.

"Yeah Sammie. We did it."

"Good." Sam says and lays on his back, looking up at the sky.

We did it, we killed what we couldn't be killed. I wonder what we will get into next.

 **AN:** **Another** **one bites the dust.**

 **Later's baby!**


End file.
